Yesterday's Hero
by ElementLegend
Summary: (Crossover AU) In a world where superheroes are caught and jailed, there are those who run this world, those who are bystanders, those who are jailers, and those who are heroes.
1. Fairytales

**_This is written a lot differently than my normal, fast paced, dialogue heavy style, and I honestly like it! I'm going to try to stick with this style the whole way through the story, and I hope you enjoy! - Element_**

* * *

_And they all lived happily ever after...but they didn't. Nobody lives happily ever after.__ And I'm living proof._

The world was silent, as it should be in the middle of the night, near a jailhouse. Apollo sighed at the fact that he still could not get to sleep. The moon shone on the rusty bars that blocked the small window in Apollo's cell, and also glinted off of the glasses of one of his jailers. Apollo looked at him.

The jailer, who was tall in stature and of an average build, wore a uniform, tailored perfectly to fit him. He had tanned skin and light blond hair, twisted into a ponytail that reminded Apollo of a unicorn's horn, on his left side. His glasses were simple, grey, not gunmetal, and were unframed. The jailer had always unnerved Apollo, though he couldn't quite figure out why, and he could barely speak to that man whenever he needed something.

The jailer noticed Apollo's gaze, and the young man looked down in shame, his two hairs that always seemed to stick out from his head drooping. For a moment, Apollo felt tears rushing to his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He couldn't let those tears touch his dirty white boots, his torn red slacks, or his bright red t-shirt with the words "Strawberry Justice" written on it. He had thought it was a stupid name in the beginning, when his best friend suggested it, the dirty little street magician she was. He couldn't come up with a better idea that wasn't corny though, and so "Strawberry Justice" stuck. He had gotten used to it, over the years, but now, more than ever, that name just brought bittersweet memories of Trucy "Lucky Diamond" Wright, the dirty little street magician who saved him more times than he would have liked to admit. She was his best friend, his partner in the crime of being a superhero, and was close enough to be his sister.

He smelt something that reminded him of Trucy, something like steak burning.

Then, he heard the cry of "Fire!".

* * *

_Once upon a time...superheroes were loved and cared for. But the government wanted all of the superheroes gone. And I am one of the ones tasked with finding them._

Mia Fey looked at the list of one hundred people that the Superhero Elimination Agency needed to catch. Already, after one year, ninety seven of those people were in jail. There were only three heroes left to find.

There was "Lucky Diamond" who was the partner of one of the supers that had been captured, "Strawberry Justice". Apparently, her superpowers dealt with simple magic and card tricks, but was very effective in keeping supervillains at bay. Her partner had no powers that the government knew about, which was strange, but it had worked until the government had captured him. Mia actually, secretly, felt a little bad for them. Back when the government didn't have the SEA, she had heard of them. He and "Lucky Diamond" were truly superheroes, protecting everyone from the supervillians, and had once saved a bus full of school children from being killed. Two truly righteous heroes who were now just names on a list of criminals.

Another was "Butterfly Maiden", a woman who's powers mostly involved infatuating men and poisoning them afterwards, along with flight. Mia was the only woman on the team, so she was the only one who was allowed to go after "Butterfly Maiden", which irritated her to no end.

Finally, there was "Sky Key", who seemed to be a jack of all trades. He mostly used a magic infused giant "keyblade" and could fly. Other than that, though, he had no powers. Mia had barely heard of the guy, and wasn't quite sure why it was taking everyone so long to find him.

She put the papers back on the table, and adjusted her black slacks, then her white, button up shirt that had been untucked from the adjustment.

At that time, her partner, with his silly spiky hair and blue suit and tie, ran in, tripping over a wire and landing face first on the floor.

"I presume you have something to tell me, Phoenix?"

"Yes, yes I do! The jailhouse, it's on fire!" Phoenix exclaimed.

* * *

_In a land far, far away...people didn't have to hide. But then, being a superhero became a crime. And as a result, I can't let people see who I really am on the inside._

Sora looked out from his hiding place at the edge of the city. He saw the bright light coming from across town, and wished that it wasn't so bright. After all, he had been trying to sleep.

He thought about all of his friends, who were all superheroes, locked up in jail for saving the world. They had saved the world, other worlds, even the universe at one point or another, but it seemed that the government didn't care. He thought of his students, who would never know the truth about superheroes, no matter how much he strained to teach that everything has a good and a bad side. They were just in kindergarten, but they all thought superhero was a synonym for evil. He wanted to prove them wrong.

Then, he heard the sirens screaming towards the light source. Sirens that could only come from firetrucks.

* * *

_The world isn't right_

_The town has been corrupted_

_By the government officials_

_High in the throne of malversation_

_Only those who can fight_

_Four heroes_

_and a woman_

_thrown into Montag's position_

_They are the ones_

_Who will save the day_

* * *

**_So...how did you guys like it? A couple of notes: yes, I did use Sally's Word of the Day, Montag's position is making a reference to Fahrenheit 451, and we will meet both "Lucky Diamond" and "Butterfly Maiden". And I hope I'm writing Sora relatively well...Could you Kingdom Hearts fans give me some tips? Please review! - Element _**


	2. Morality

_**Alright, here's the second chapter! This story is going to be updated weekly to bi-weekly, depending on how busy I am and if I have writer's block, on Tuesdays (or Triti). I hope you all enjoy it! -Element **_

* * *

_Blackness covers everything, this town, this world...It doesn't make sense to me. I'm supposed to be a white speck, a hero in a world of villians. So...why did they throw me in prison? What's their real reason?_

The cell doors opened, and Apollo got out of his cell as quickly as he could. His boots slammed against concrete and followed the path to what Apollo hoped to be the exit. The hero was turned around, hitting several dead ends, and finally found a slightly rusted metal map.

Naturally, of course, the exit was through the fire, and not anywhere near Apollo's cell.

Running towards the fire, Apollo threw his arm up in front of his face, praying that he would be able to survive the severe burns he was about to get in a couple of seconds.

He could barely hear anything but the loud crackling of the fire, and could barely breathe without coughing. His eyes were closed, and his nose was plugged up from the smoke that the fire had created.

He couldn't feel anything but numbness and pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Apollo opened his eyes to the town, the world outside the prison. He kept running, moving his arm away from his face. Eventually, he reached the first open building he could find, an elementary school. By then, his shirt was in tatters, while his pants and boots, which were fireproofed by Trucy, somehow, were intact. He tore off his shirt outside the building, pain shooting through his arm. He looked at it, an arm with harsh burns on it and some places where it was nearly charred. Then, he walked in. It was five thirty in the morning by then, according to the clock above the office door. _How long did getting out of the prison take?! _Apollo thought. He quietly went into the first classroom he could find.

When he went in, the light turned on, and there, working on a computer, was a very familiar face.

"Apollo?!"

"Sora?!"

* * *

_The world is covered in white...It doesn't make sense to me. Why should I have to be the blackness, the bad guy who takes the light away? So...what is the reason for throwing away people who protect this world? I don't think that's the right way to do things._

"You're joking, right, Phoenix?" Mia asked.

"No...Go look if you don't believe me, Miss Fey!"

Mia ran out of her office and then out of her building, since she was on the first floor, and then she saw it.

The brightest bonfire that she had ever seen.

Her eyes widened as she stood, frozen outside of her building. _Who would do such a thing?! All the citizens know that we'll make sure that the superheroes are not ever able to leave the prison, so it doesn't make sense that a citizen would be the arsonist..._

Mia started running towards the fire. She needed to know what was going on.

"Mia, stop running," a voice said. She turned around.

"D-D-Diego?!"

* * *

_It's all grey here in town...It doesn't make sense to me. Everybody should be equal, whether white heroes, grey citizens, or black villains. So...why is it that the heroes get thrown in prison? Isn't that discrimination, something we're protected from?_

Sora realized fairly quickly that the fire was from the prison. There were no other buildings that could hold a fire that big. Immediately, Sora's heart dropped.

_Oh no...what if everyone in there dies?! My friends...my family, practically. Everyone..._

Sora looked at his watch, trying not to think about the fire, and his friends in prison. The watch read 4:00. _Looks like it's time to go to work, anyway. Maybe that'll help..._

Sora got ready for his work, and finally, at around 4:30, headed off for work. He walked down the street, looking up at the sky, and around at the houses on the street. Some people were awake, whether it was because of the fire, or they were getting up for work. The sky was a dark blue.

"Good morning, Sora!" Maya and Tidus, the newsgirl and boy Sora passed every day, said.

"Good morning!" Sora replied with a smile, waving at the pair. He walked into the park, just like every morning, but instead of his smile staying on his face, it faded quickly.

As he had done every morning, he got to the school at 5:00, unlocked the back door so he could get in, and headed to his kindergarten classroom. The prison fire had still not faded from his mind yet, so he tried to push it aside with coming up with plans for the kids that day. He turned on his computer and started typing away.

About twenty minutes later, he was finished coming up with the lesson plan. Just as Sora clicked to print it out, the light turned on, and in the doorway, with arms badly burned, and lacking a shirt, was a good acquaintance of Sora's: Apollo Justice, or "Strawberry Justice" as most citizens called him.

The problem was that Apollo was supposed to be in jail.

"Apollo?!"

"Sora?!"

* * *

**_Okay, this is the first time I've really plotted a story of mine, so this should get interesting...Oh, and you may have noticed the rating change to M. Trust me, that is going to be pretty warranted in the later chapters. Anyway, it took me a while to come up with this chapter, because I really had no idea where this story was going. But I do now, so...See you next time! - Element_**


	3. What Is?

**_Sorry I updated so late in the day, but in any case, I hope you enjoy the story! -Element_**

* * *

_What is justice, and what is innocence? Because it's being taken away!_

Sora walked over to Apollo, giving him a light hug.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Let me get the first aid kit," Sora said, heading back to his desk, and ducking behind it. He found the kit, and walked to the middle of the classroom.

"Please, sit down."

Apollo sat down in the middle of the multi-colored floor, and Sora began treating his wounds. They sat quietly for what seemed like nearly forever. Apollo looked over at Sora. He was wearing a suit. A _suit. _Apollo had never seen Sora wear a suit in his life, he just wasn't the type. He was always wearing rough and tumble clothing when he wasn't in his "Sky Key" costume.

"So...you're a teacher here, Sora?"

"Yeah. I always loved kids," Sora smiled. "Have they found your sister yet?"

"She's not my sister...But, no..."

"I guess that's a good thing, Apollo."

Sora looked at Apollo. He was severely burned, and was completely unkempt. _Jail must've done this to him..._ Sora knew that Apollo was never like this before. Apollo, besides being a superhero, was also a famous defense attorney. He was always wearing a bright red waistcoat, and red slacks, along with a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a bright blue tie, and an odd gold bracelet. He was still wearing the golden bracelet now...

Sora looked at the injuries one more time. They were extremely severe; something besides regular old first aid was going to be needed. Sora gently, so as to not hurt Apollo, grabbed Apollo's arm. Then, his hands started to glow, and, after a minute or so, Apollo was all healed up.

"Well, I guess my lead was right," a feminine voice said. The two superheroes looked over, and there, in the doorway, was a woman.

"I'd say you're under arrest by the order of SEA, but we sort of don't have a place to take you."

* * *

_What is the truth in the first place? Because the citizens certainly aren't hearing it!_

Mia stared at Diego. Her husband, who had been away from home for three years now. _How...?!_

"When did you get back to town?!" Mia asked, bewildered.

"Yesterday night. I figured you'd be working, so...Hey, Mia. Also, the company you're working for told me to give you this, " Diego said.

"A lead? Hmm," Mia said, looking at the file. It was something about one of the missing supers working at Dream City Elementary School. "I guess we'll have to catch up later."

"Yeah."

Mia hailed a taxi, and asked to be taken to the location. As she drove, she came up with a plan to talk to whoever this superhero was, if the lead wasn't false.

The taxi arrived at the school, and Mia got out. She walked in through the unlocked front door, and came upon a room where the light was actually on. _That's strange...why would someone be here this early in the morning?_

When she walked into the doorway, she saw one young man with glowing hands, treating burn wounds on..._Strawberry Justice?! I thought he was in jail!_

Mia waited until the two were done to announce herself.

"Well, I guess my lead was right." The two superheroes looked over at Mia.

"I'd say you're under arrest by the order of SEA, but we sort of don't have a place to take you."

* * *

_**Now, we've got all the protagonists in one place! Finally...What will happen next? Well, stay tuned! I'm sorry this is so short...Oh, and don't forget to review! - Element**_


	4. Find The Truth

**_I had a hard time sticking with the descriptive style in this chapter. And it's short...again...Man, this is harder than I thought. But I'm going to keep at it! -Element_**

* * *

_Let's find the truth together, even if we're as different as can be._

"No, ma'am, you must have made a mistake! I don't have superpowers, and neither does Apollo!" Sora protested.

"Sky Key and Strawberry Justice, correct?" Mia asked, smiling in a calm, friendly manner. Sora's throat dried up, and his eyes widened. Apollo looked down solemnly, and nodded yes.

The two young men stared at the woman. Nobody spoke, letting the faraway sounds of a fire crackling and the wind blowing, crashing against the walls of Dream City Elementary School, speak. The sun kept rising, and soon, sunlight shined through the window.

_I blew it...I completely blew it. I should have just brought Apollo to my hideout for healing, _Sora thought, ashamed at his poor planning. He stared at Mia, hoping that if he stared at her long enough, she would go away.

_It seems like I can't catch a break anywhere...First, I lost my sister in that fight, and haven't figured out if she's okay. Then, I get sent to prison. I finally get out, and SEA finds me again. This is getting ridiculous..._

"I'm not here to capture you two," Mia said. "I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."

"Is this one of those things where you say how you won't report us if we don't use our superpowers anymore?" Sora asked. Mia shook her head.

"I want to find the truth, and I'm sure you two want to as well."

"What 'truth'? It doesn't seem to exist anymore," Apollo commented.

"Strange. I thought you were a defense attorney," Mia replied. Apollo stood up.

"I've been in jail for a year and a half. I'm not a defense attorney anymore, and this 'truth' you want to know about? There's almost nothing that's truthful in this town except facts. Even the facts are turned against us, by the government!"

"So basically, 'everything is a lie' is what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"It's not a lie, though, that the government is turning facts against us. It's not a lie that superheroes are being arrested for no good reason. It's not a lie that both of you are superheroes, who mean well, and want to do good in this world."

"Well...I guess so," Apollo said, hand on his head.

"Then there is truth in the world. As a former defense attorney, I choose to believe that. Now, do either of you want to find out why the government is acting this way?" Mia asked. The two superheroes nodded. "Follow me, then."

The three left the building, and headed off to Mia's old abandoned firm. But before they could get any planning done, or even started, both Apollo and Sora fell asleep on the old couch in Mia's office. Mia sighed, then made herself a pot of coffee.

She looked around. Nothing had changed that much, not the old bookshelves with books squashed together on it, nor her desk. Her plant, however, was wilting. She watered it immediately, then sat down at her desk. Quietly, she looked over at the two superheroes who were snoring and drooling, respectively, on her couch. Two people who did care about the world, but never really got a chance to show it.

Mia heard a crash from the hallway. Footsteps followed it.

"I think...we're safe...here..." a young girl's voice said.

"Right," a different girl's voice replied.

The door creaked open and two girls walked in. Both of the girls were bleeding very heavily, from what Mia could tell.

Two girls, who just so happened to be dressed up as Lucky Diamond and Butterfly Maiden.


	5. The Truth Of Life

_**For this chapter, I'm going to be going with Trucy's perspective, and only Trucy's perspective. I've figured out that I can't write a story without including some awesome dialogue, so there's going to be a lot more dialogue, and hopefully, a lot more description as well. Hope you enjoy this! (Even though at the moment, it seems like I only have one reader...) -Element**_

* * *

_The single truth of life is that we're all loved, but I forgot about that when I saw you leave._

"Ah!" Trucy gasped. "I-I didn't realize that there were people he-" Trucy noticed the two boys lying on the couch, both of whom she recognized, and one that she knew all too well.

"Strawberry?!"

With that yell, Apollo woke up and fell to the floor, dragging Sora down with him and waking him up. Apollo scratched his head, which had hit the floor when he fell, then looked over, and upwards. His eyes widened.

"Trucy?! You're alive!" Apollo yelled, getting up, and hugging her. "I..."

"Don't worry about it, Polly," Trucy said, smiling and closing her eyes, hugging him just a little tighter. She could practically feel his heart beating as they stood there, saying nothing at all, but feeling every happy feeling in the world. Her cold hands were warmed by his back, and, for a couple of seconds, it felt like time was standing still, just watching the reunion.

Well, until Sora decided to join in on the hug.

"Nice to see you again, Trucy!" Sora said, a dorky grin on his face.

"Nice to see you, Sora, and you too, Polly," Trucy replied, backing away from the hug.

"Is Polly your brother or something, Trucy?" Dahlia said, emphasizing the u, as she always did.

"Close enough!" Trucy yelled, hugging her brother again. "I'm so glad I can see you again, Apollo."

"Me too, Trucy. By the way, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh, yeah! Polly, Sora, this is Dahlia. Shortly after Polly got...incarcerated, I met her, and since we're both superheroes, we've been on the run ever since. But...how are you out of jail, Polly?"

"The jail burnt down," a woman, whom Trucy hadn't even noticed, said, standing up. She had that mature, graceful beauty that most older women that Trucy met seemed to have, and her style was down to earth and simple, unlike Dahlia's style. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mia Fey, and I work with the SEA. Nice to meet you."

"Wait...SEA? Doesn't that mean you're a bad guy?" Trucy asked, puzzled.

"Excuse me? A bad guy? I don't mean to sound rude, but-"

"You're dragging my Polly and my Sora around, why? So you can put them in jail the first chance you get? Is that what this is all about?! Polly and Sora have suffered enough already!"

"Now, just **HOLD IT**! I'm not here to put _anyone_ in jail, I'm here to figure out what's going on with the government, and why anyone who's a superhero is being put in jail in the first place! I want to know why I'm doing this, because recently, I haven't found that the government's reasoning is up to snuff, frankly. Really, I'm just trying to help figure something out, and here you come, all high and mighty, insisting you're in the right and I'm in the wrong, and how do you think that makes me feel, huh?!" Mia yelled, getting louder with every sentence. Trucy looked at her, shocked. The room was silent; all of the air had been taken up by Mia's yelling. Trucy found it just a little harder to breathe.

"You...you really mean that? You really mean that you don't want to hurt anybody? You really just want to figure out why the government is doing this?"

"...Yes. Precisely."

"I'm sorry, Miss Fey," Trucy said, bowing her head. "I guess I jumped to conclusions on the wrong thing."

"There's no need to apologize, Lucky. I would have done the same thing if I was you."

"Umm...Why are you calling her Lucky?" Dahlia, who by this time, looked very confused.

"Oh, sorry, I just...I don't know your real name."

"It's okay. You can call me Lucky. It's just a superhero thing to not let outsiders know your actual name," Trucy said.

"That's alright. I don't mind."

Trucy smiled. _Maybe she is from SEA, but she seems nice enough. I think she really is trying to help, but...I should keep my name a secret, just in case._

As that thought ran through her head, a gunshot pierced the silence, and a soft thump was heard. Trucy looked over to where the sound had come from, and there, bleeding out, was Dahlia.

* * *

_**This is what I get when I watch a episode of Castle and decide to make this story rated M. Anyway, this was actually really fun to write, and is a little longer than last time, so I'm happy about that. Please review! - Element**_


End file.
